starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Raszagal
Matriarch Raszagal was the leader of the Dark TemplarUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. until the Brood War era. She ruled from her citadel in Talematros, Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. At 1,045 years of age, she was one of the oldest living Protoss, and of the Dark Templar. She was one of the few old enough to clearly remember Aiur from before their exile. A powerful psychic, with one of the most powerful minds in the galaxy, she led the Dark Templar Tribes for nearly five hundred years. But as she aged, her control over her powers began to slip. Biography Young Raszagal Raszagal was a young member of the Rogue Tribes, a secret Protoss movement on Aiur which disdained the Khala, the innate Protoss psionic bond. Raszagal herself was captured by Conclave agents and held prisoner. She was treated poorly (given a minimal ration of light, just enough to keep her alive).Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Conclave kept the Rogues a secret. They ordered the new Templar Executor, Adun, to meet them at Khor-shakal, their Great Forum, alone. They told him about the Rogues, declaring them a threat to Protoss society, as they feared their views could create another Aeon of Strife. They ordered him to execute Raszagal and other Rogues. Adun interrogated Raszagal, then asked permission to bring her to the Citadel of the Executor so he could show the other Templar why they had to execute her. Their leader, Kortanul, demanded a quick execution. Adun felt her views were reasonable, and couldn't bring himself to execute her. Instead, he hid her and the other Rogues, faking their executions. Raszagal insulted the Conclave in the recorded "execution", in order to distract them from looking too closely at her wounds. However, Adun felt the Conclave would soon demand to personally watch an actual execution, so he began teaching them how to hide from the Conclave. Raszagal learned this new power most quickly, but all the Rogues learned faster than even Adun could teach them. Unfortunately, this caused psionic storms to spiral out of control, alerting the Conclave to the deception. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Tribes from Aiur forever. The Templar under Adun were sworn to silence as the Rogues were loaded onto an ancient, but functional Xel'Naga ship. However, Adun's presence prompted Kortanul to him. Raszagal demanded Kortanul cease, so he attacked her people instead. The stress of the attacks could spark more uncontrolled psionic storms, so Adun took drastic measures to end the combat. The Rogues escaped, but Adun didn't live to see this. Raszagal would later become the leader of the Dark Templar tribes on Shakuras. Welcome to Darkness Infested Kerrigan had made Raszagal her slave before or early in the Brood War.Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Following the death of the Overmind, the Zerg rampaged across Aiur, killing almost 70% of the Protoss. Zeratul proposed leading the remnants of the Protoss population to Shakuras through a Warp Gate. Aldaris, after being told that they would be welcomed by the Dark Templar, reluctantly agreed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The refugees emerged on Shakuras, only to find the Zerg had followed them through. Fenix and Jim Raynor sealed the Warp Gate from the other side.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Raszagal met Zeratul and the refugee leaders at New Antioch. Raszagal was willing to forgive the Protoss of Aiur for exiling the Dark Templar, as the agency that enforced that act, the Protoss Conclave, had been destroyed. She was even willing to make peace with Aldaris.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. She explained that her people had discovered a Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, which was the reason the Dark Templar had settled there. Raszagal proposed to her now-expanded military a potential solution: the Xel'Naga Temple itself. Its powers enable it to destroy the Zerg. Unfortunately, the temple needs the Uraj and Khalis crystals to be activated, and they were off-world. Her first request was to destroy the Zerg Cerebrates which had nestled against the Xel'Naga Temple. The Protoss forces were up to the task, slaying both Cerebrates with Dark Templar energies. Strange Alliances Infested Kerrigan appeared to the Protoss military leaders, Artanis, Aldaris and Zeratul, asking for a meeting with Raszagal. The Protoss were even more surprised when Raszagal said she was willing to host a meeting. Kerrigan explained that, with the death of the Overmind, she was no longer under its control. Mentally, she was back to normal. Unfortunately there was a new Overmind growing on Char, and when it reached maturity, it would take control of her. Zeratul told her he was more concerned with protecting Shakuras than destroying a new Overmind. While Artanis and Zeratul were grudgingly willing to work with Kerrigan, Aldaris stormed out of the meeting. The Zerg had been dealt a harsh blow, but they were still spreading over Shakuras, and there were not enough Protoss to defeat them. Believing the Uraj to be on the world Braxis, she ordered her warriors to retrieve it, "and let nothing stop you from recovering it."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Betrayal The Protoss recovered the Uraj and Khalis''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. with help from Infested Kerrigan, but returned to find Shakuras in a state of uproar. The Judicator, Aldaris, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar refugees, and led them in an attack against Raszagal herself.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal claimed they were being driven by their old prejudices, and ordered Zeratul and Artanis to terminate Aldaris. She would tolerate no dissent while the Zerg were poised to strike.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Zeratul felt that something was wrong. Raszagal had always been a gentle soul, he told Artanis. Still, he followed her orders.Zeratul: There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. After defeating Aldaris, they tried to convince him to return to the fold. However, Aldaris revealed that someone was manipulating Raszagal... but Kerrigan arrived and killed him before he could say more. For this act, Kerrigan was ordered to leave the planet. Kerrigan boasted that she had manipulated the Protoss into killing her enemies, the Cerebrates of the new Overmind, and told them she would see them "real soon".Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. "Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Defender of the Dark Templar Finally, the time to activate the Xel'Naga Temple had come. Raszagal was elated at the moment.Raszagal: "The time has come to let loose the full fury of our powers! Never again shall Shakuras be despoiled by the foul touch of alien species! These Zerg shall be the first to fall before us!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Zeratul asked Raszagal if she was all right, or if Kerrigan's treachery remained behind, but Raszagal quickly reassured him that she was herself again.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. The Temple was activated, destroying the Zerg invaders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Reckoning The Protoss upgraded the capital city of Talematros with a Khaydarin Crystal-based defense grid. It created an electromagnetic field which somehow prevented Zerg from maneuvering through the air. Kerrigan braved the possibility of being attacked by the Xel'Naga Temple in order to recover the Matriarch. Raszagal was spirited away to Char, with Zeratul and Artanis following.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul demanded her return, but Kerrigan told him she wanted him to do something first. If he and his Dark Templar would slay the young Zerg Overmind for her, now under the control of the United Earth Directorate, she would allow the Matriarch to return. When Zeratul hesitated, Raszagal convinced him that the Overmind was a threat to the Protoss. Zeratul was forced to agree.Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Infested Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. After Zeratul slew the second Overmind, Raszagal told him she didn't want to return.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Realizing that Raszagal was still under Kerrigan's control, he had her spirited away, surprising Kerrigan. Zeratul put her in a Stasis Cell while he could activate the dimensional recall that would enable them to escape from Char. Kerrigan pulled a risky maneuver, however, defeating his forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Zeratul killed his own Matriarch as there was no hope for them to escape now that Kerrigan has routed his forces, and he refused to allow Raszagal to live on as Kerrigan's slave. As she lay dying, Raszagal told Zeratul that he was the new leader of the Dark Templar.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Kerrigan in an unexpected move allowed Zeratul to leave, claiming that she derives sadistic pleasure from watching him live on in perpetual guilt. While Zeratul was prepared to meet with Artanis, he was distracted by a strange event and did not go back to Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Artanis became the new leader of Shakuras, holding the position of Hierarch.''Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. ''StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Legacy Although Raszagal's life ended on Char, her legacy has endured. On Shakuras, the Khalai and Dark Templar are attempting to mesh their societies together, though the process has been difficult. More than once, the name of Raszagal has been invoked to keep the peace.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2008-04-16. The Story So Far...Part 2: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16 Trivia Raszagal is the first female Protoss portrayed by Blizzard Entertainment in StarCraft (StarCraft: Insurrection, in which the female Protoss Edullon appears, was only authorized by Blizzard rather than created directly). Unlike other Dark Templar, she appears to have long psionic appendages. References Category:Protoss characters